


Meeting the Domestic life

by untoldstory21



Series: Meeting the ... [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: After a busy week, Akira and Sae enjoy a night alone, though the exhaustion for the week catches up with them, so Makoto gets a new look at how the couple acts in their domestic life. At the same time Makoto questions where she fits into this new household dynamic.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Meeting the ... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602241
Kudos: 44





	1. Late Night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel in a series called Meeting the... which follows Sae and Akira dating, and how Makoto learns about and interacts with her sister and best friend dating. You do not need any of the other stories to follow the entires but they are designed as a whole series. So read as many or as little as you like. I hope you enjoy.

Sae laid on the couch, it was her first night off in a few weeks. Which meant it was the perfect date night. Akira made her dinner when he was done studying. Now they were snuggled together on the couch while they put a movie on. Sae was never a huge movie fan until Akira started taking her. She figured it was because she never had time before to really enjoy them. 

The two had been living together for half a year now, and it couldn’t have gone better. They fought here and there but they always found a way to work it out and grow. Sae rested her head on Akira’s shoulder with a blanket wrapped around them up. Their hands intertwined underneath it. The movie played softly in the background. 

“Hey, Sae?” Akira spoke up. 

“Yeah, Akira?” She hummed in reply still relaxed by the warmth of their bodies.

“Deciding to live with you, no ...” he took a short pause to think. “deciding to just be with you, and you saying yes; has made me really happy.” He squeezed her hand. 

Sae began to intertwin her arm around his and smile. “I’m glad. You came into my life in an odd way. But you never stopped surprising me. Which has led to this;” she nuzzled into him. 

“Which I’m so thankful for as well.” Sae was never good at expressing her feelings. Hence why law was so nice, it played to that strength. 

“I love you” the words escaped her mouth. She meant it, but still, the simplicity of the words made time slow down. 

“I love you too!” Akira not even hesitating kissed the top of her head. 

Sae felt like a teen again, not an adult with a stressful job, but young and happy. She snuggled in closer to her lover. “You look beautiful tonight!” Akira said. Sae was a little confused, she wasn’t opposed to the compliment; she was well aware that men found her attractive, especially at work with different catcalls. Granted, they also would tease about her needing to hurry up because of age, unknown to them of her relationship status. But, currently she was just wearing one of her old law school shirts and sleep shorts. Her makeup was off and her hair wasn’t put together at all. 

“Really? Why is that?” 

“I’m not really sure. Just each time I look at you my heart starts to race, and I see how much I love you. How much you mean to me, how happy I want to make you. It just makes me think, beauty.” Akira said as Sae was now looking at him eye to eye almost like she was interrogating him not sure what charm his silver tongue was trying to play. 

The lawyer felt her face get red thanks to the words. She hated how well he could make her get embarrassed like that. But loved the message nonetheless. “You and that silver tongue of yours will get you in trouble someday.” 

“Good thing, I know a good defense lawyer.” He smirked.

Sae knew she couldn’t win at this pace no matter how competitive she was. She had to just accept it. “You’re right it is!” She closed the distance giving him a chaste kiss. 

Soon she had him pushed down, slightly pinning him so his back was on the couch. She laid over him, knowing she now had full control. She gave another small kiss before laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; it was smooth and rhythmic. Finally, their attention slowly drifted back to the movie. 

\---

Makoto walked into the apartment ready to enjoy a weekend, not in the dorms. She placed her keys down and noticed only a few lights were on, and a dim glow from the tv. Usually, Akira and Sae were still up at this time for it was only around 10. She made her way around the corner, she looked to see the living room dead quiet. The tv had the title screen for a movie on. 

Makoto thought to herself that the couple must have had a date night. She didn’t know what they did the majority of the time because she was always at school. Her eyes drifted to the couch. There she saw Akira fast asleep, and her sister resting on top of his chest. Akira’s arm wrapped around Sae holding her close. Both had what seemed could be a smile on their faces. 

Makoto couldn’t help feeling her own face begin to smile. She thought she had lost her sister over two years ago under the influence of work. But thanks to Akira and the phantom thieves she got Sae back. To be honest, Makoto was a little weirded out by their relationship. Sae was never one to date around or even get intimate with someone, so for her to be this close to Akira was mind-blowing. 

Makoto turned the tv off quietly, trying not to disturb the couple. Though as she kept looking at them, the more Makoto thought back to when Sae was her age, where she had this glow of happiness, which had faded in recent years but now had come back. 

Makoto knew what the stress had done to her sister. Now she was still busy but tried to do more with her, and of course Akira. Makoto thought how thankful she was that Akira had come in both her and Sae’s lives. 

Makoto took one last look of the happy couple before heading to her own room. She unpacked her stuff for the weekend and threw on her pajamas. Makoto was about in bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened it to see Akira bridle carrying Sae, who was still fast asleep. 

“Can you open our bedroom door?” He whispered. 

Makoto nodded as they went down the hall. She opened the door and watched him lay her sister down in the bed. 

That was one thing Makoto was still the most shocked about! She couldn’t believe they were already sharing a bed. There was plenty of space for him to sleep elsewhere. But she didn’t mind per se, Sae and Akira were adults they could do whatever they wanted. As well as from what Makoto could tell it wasn’t like they were having sex every night or at least when she was over. 

Akira whispered his thanks and Makoto whispered back “you’re welcome”. Then shut the door behind her as she went back to her room. Makoto was glad Sae had told her about her and Akira’s relationship, and she was very glad that at least Sae was dating someone like Akira and not a random douchebag. Makoto climbed into bed and fell asleep, glad to be home with two people who were closest to her.


	2. Home is Where the Heart is.

Akira was at work in the kitchen which had truly made his own. Sae had never been one to cook, she was always busy with work. But it was fine, Akira enjoyed the time there, it reminded him a lot of his time at LeBlanc. Makoto sat at the table enjoying breakfast, Akira had made for her. She had planned to spend the day out with her sister as Akira stayed back to look for internships, which, due to his criminal record, seemed a little tougher than he originally thought. Then at the end of the day, they all would enjoy a dinner out at a restaurant. 

Makoto thought about the night before, when she came back to the apartment to find the two asleep on the couch. She still couldn’t help but smile at the cute behavior of the lovers. Akira still focused on cooking the rest of the food and listened as Makoto began to talk about her own college life. Though they were both studying similar things, Akira had ended up choosing to study to be a politician, so they did not see each other much, even though they were at the same school. The conversation began to die down, as Makoto would take bites of her food. Though he was usually aware of his settings, Akira was a little surprised to find two arms starting to wrap over his shoulders and on his chest. Soon he felt a pair of soft lips on the back of his neck. 

“Good Morning Sae, how did you sleep?” 

There was a pause as he felt his usually stern and serious girlfriend nuzzle into him. But this normally would be her demeanor if she was tired and did not have to rush off to work. 

She remained quiet for a second, “it was nice, though I don’t remember going to bed.” 

Her voice was soft and slightly mumbled as she was lazily pressed against him.

Before Akira had time to answer Makoto spoke up. 

“Oh Akira carried you to bed, you both fell asleep on the couch.” Sae, let go of Akira immediately turning around to see her sister sitting at the table.

“Makoto! Um ... When did you get home.” Sae’s face had a deep shade of red. 

Makoto tried her best not to let out a small laugh. She wasn’t used to seeing Sae act like a teenage girl, who just got caught by her parents.

“I got it around 10 pm. You both were passed out on the couch about that time. I didn’t want to wake either of you so I just went to my room.” She said bluntly.

Sae was still trying hard not to die of embarrassment, though it wasn’t from the events of the night before. She wasn’t the romantic one in the relationship, the thought of Akira carrying her to their bed made her head spin in blissful embarrassment. But no, currently she felt more embraced that she was just latched onto Akira. Usually, no one else was at the house beside the two of them, and they could show as much affection as they wanted. 

“I’m sorry if” Sae stopped to clear her throat. “I’m sorry if my actions this morning made you uncomfortable Makoto.” 

“No it’s fine, it’s your home. I don’t really live here anymore, so you two have a life here. I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Makoto smiled, truly unbothered by her sister's affection.

Sae began to frown as she heard her speak about the place where she and Makoto had lived together for years.

“Makoto you lived here for many years, it's not just my home, it’s our home. Meaning yours as well, just because you dorm or because Akira lives here now doesn’t change that. I hope you know that I enjoy when you come back.” Sae’s voice was calm and sincere. 

“She is telling the truth Makoto, when you call and tell her you will be here over the weekend she gets really excited,” Akira said as Sae shot him a glare, saying he told too much.

Makoto sat there smiling at her sister and friend. She thought about how without Akira, and the other phantom thieves, she probably wouldn’t have this relationship with her sister anymore or have such great friends as him and the others. 

“Thanks, Sis, I love being here with both of you.” Makoto laughed.

“And I will honestly always consider this my home, cause they say home is where the heart is.” She tried to smile knowing how cheesy just sounded.

The three of them continued talking, Akira explained how he bridle carried Sae the night before. This led to Sae getting embarrassed again, she knew if anyone besides him tried to carry her like she would have probably have punched him in the face. Akira cleaned the dishes as the sisters went to get ready for their day together. Soon they were back and headed for the door. Akira said bye to Makoto, while Sae pulled him into a kiss. Akira wrapped his arms around her thin waist as he gave in to the kiss. The kiss was a little deeper than their typical goodbye kiss, as Sae pulled away she whispered into his ear “thank you, for this”. He knew exactly what she meant, for as Makoto realized earlier, she knew that Akira had a part to play in her and Makoto’s rebuilt relationship. 

Akira smiled and the two girls left to enjoy the day. Once outside, Makoto turned to Sae and said: “though I don’t think I’ll get used to that Sis.” 

Sae’s face became red as she realized her little sister just had a front-row view of their kiss. 

“I can understand that.” They both laughed and headed towards the train.


End file.
